Data storage devices are commonly used in a multitude of computer environments to store large amounts of data in a form that is readily available to a user. A disc drive, for example, has a storage disc that is rotated by a motor at high speeds. The disc drive may have a disc stack of two or more storage discs that are fixed together in rotation. Each disc has a data storage surface where data is stored. A data transfer member is moved to selected positions adjacent the data storage surface in reading data from and writing data to the disc.
A continuing trend in the industry for data storage devices is toward ever-increasing data storage capacity and processing speed while maintaining or reducing the physical size of the data storage device enclosure. Consequently, the data transfer member and supporting structures are continually being miniaturized, and areal density of the storage surface is continually being increased.
It is to novel and nonobvious improvements in the art for supporting that goal of more storage capacity in a smaller enclosure that the present embodiments are directed.